This invention relates to high quality frozen desserts and more particularly to a dynamically frozen confection. This unique frozen confection is able to maintain its shape on a stick during a period of normal consumption, exhibits excellent frozen storage stability and delivers a refreshing, texturally-pleasing eating experience.
It has long been a desire in the art to supply consumers with a light-bodied, refreshing frozen confection which does not drip during normal consumption and which provides a pleasurable taste and mouthfeel to the consumer. The failings of dairy-based confections, particularly ice milk and ice cream, in this area have been long recognized. Ice cream, for example, has an undesirable tendency to drip during consumption. Frozen pops are known to the art, but the poor textural quality and tendency of frozen pops to drip during consumption evidence the need for an improvement to the art.
Topalian et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,379 disclose a ready-to-eat frozen aerated product which does not weep during thawing and which claims to provide an acceptable taste and mouthfeel to consumers. However, it has been found through expert evaluations that the Topalian et al. frozen products are heavy-bodied and that a more refreshing frozen confection is desired by consumers. It has further been found according to the present invention that it is the use of gelatin, as taught by Topalian et al., that results in a heavy-bodied texture.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a high quality, dynamically frozen confection with no gelatin added.
It is also an object that the frozen confection be light-bodied and refreshing.
It is a further object that the frozen confection maintain its shape on a stick and not drip during normal consumption, and exhibit excellent frozen storage stability.